Episode 61: Eternal Rivals!
"Eternal Rivals!" is the 61st episode of the Season 1 anime. Summary Kyoya Gaen’s plan activates during the final match of the Gaen Cup. A giant monster is seen in Darkness Dragon World’s Gate that appeared in the sky above the Fighting Stage. The crowd became noisy and at that moment, Tasuku and Gao… Finally Kyoya’s ambitions are made clear. What did the Dark Core’s power invite to the world? Plot The episode begins when Gao declares final phase from the previous episode, but Tasuku starts to counter it with the Distortion Punisher's Counter Final ability.Then Gao gets hit with the blade, and Tasuku gloats on how even Gao could not get in the way of his triumph. Kyoya begins to declare that Tasuku (and Team Purgatory) were victorious and prepares to conclude the Gaen Cup to have ended in well greatness. However, Gao sticks his Drumsword into the ground to help him get up after getting hit by the Punisher. Baku then reveals that Gao's Dragon Return System has another ability. Baku understands what Gremlin meant, and hoped that Gao discarded a spell from the top of his deck. And to thier luck, it was a Green Dragon Shield . They explain that when the fighter's life points drop to 0, the Set spell can be destroyed and if the fighter's top card of thier deck happens to be a spell, they revive with 2 life points. Paruko is in confusion on what will happen next, and Kuguru states that since Gao's still in the game, Roaring Slash, Gargantua Punisher will continue and Tasuku gets hit by gao's impact. Unfortunately, Gremlin claims that Tasuku's Crush That Body And Sustain Mine also has a similar ability. And when Tasuku checked his top card, it was a Black Dragon Shield , boosting his life points up to 2 as well. Genma claims that whoever wins, this was the most legendary battle anyone has ever seen.The buddy police were watching the broadcast and decide to take action before anything worse happens. As Tasuku begins his turn, he drew another Distortion Punisher but, as Rouga said its now useless at this point of the match, he charges it into his gauge . Outside of the stadium, the buddy police ask the principals of Aibo Academy to suspend the tournament, due to the fact that they must question Kyoya about his actions and stop his plans for good. The principals regret themselves as there is nothing they can do anymore, but Kiri begs them as he saw the danger himself. But that was the moment a portal from Darkness Dragon World opened up above thier heads. The principals ask who's sending the portal, but Takihara claims that the monsters themselves are planning to invade the earth. Kiri claims that he and Joker saw the danger themselves when they went into the portal generators.The Darkness Dragon World monsters were preparing for an attack. At that moment, a Great Evil Dragon,Samael Apocalypse perched itslef on top opf the stadium and broke through the roof, terrorizing everyone in the stadium. Gao asks Tasuku if he knew about this, but he said that they were not supposed to get here so soon. He proceeds to activate his disaster force and attack Samael with his Purgatory Sword, Fatal , but his sword had no effect, and he brutally got thrown down to the field.Kyoya glares with an evil smile at Tasuku, claiming that they rigged his Dark Core Deck Case , claiming that its Disaster force won't hurt the Darkness Dragon World monsters. Tasuku feels powerless and asks why they did this to him, so Elf Kabala stated that they did it because they would not fully trust the former buddy police officer. Enraged on what they did to him, Gao then activates his Future Force , claiming that what Kyoya did was unforgivable. While everyone else was astonished,Hanako and Genma claim that Gao really acts and looks like the Sun Fighter now. As the invading Samael descends, Gao activates his Buddy Skill and flies towards Samael. He then casts Dragoenergy, repeling the Darkness Dragon World monster back through the portal. He then deactivates his Future Force and Buddy Skill, then faints. Paruko wonders what was the Future Force was, claiming it was all a strange dream, before she was interrupted by Commander I. He then explains that the Earth is being invaded by the monsters of Darkness Dragon World, and their trying to open a portal to get to Earth all at once. Takihara then calls out Kyoya, stating that he's involved in this plot. Kyoya claims that they are misinformed. As Takihara reveals the evidence, Tasuku interrupts saying that they've got it all wrong. He states that the members of Disaster have known their plan and are perfecting their use of Diasaster Force, to protect Earth from the monsters of Darkness Dragon World. As he was saying this, Gao recovers. Kyoya decideds to tell them everything. He states that the Gaen Financial Group had accidentally discovered Darkness Dragon World while researching Buddyfight cards. They uncovered their plot to invade Earth, and began putting them in Buddyfight cards. Kyoya knew this would'nt work forever, so he says the way to "defeat" them would be to harness the Disaster Force. As Commander I asks him why he kept this discovery from the Buddy Police, Tasuku interupts, claiming that adults have proven to not be trusted. He tells everyone that he wanted to become an adult to protect others, and he joined Disaster because the Buddy Police "let" Seiichi Nobari take control over them. Kyoya evily smiles as Tasuku was saying this, and he then asks the audience to join Disaster, as this was his reason for hosting the Gaen Cup. He claims that all the children who have the Dark Core Deck Case would be able to save the Earth. Everyone present begins calling out Kyoya's name, and Commander I reveals that thanks to Nobari, Kyoya's the hero and the Buddy Police becomes a bad organisation, so they have no right to arrest him. Gao recovers completly and states that despite all this, they're still in a Buddyfight match. Kyoya then allows the match to continue to show the world about the Dark Core. Tasuku then takes his turn by casting Abyss Symphony , letting him draw 2 cards. He then calls Purgatory Knights, Sword Breaker Dragon to the left, and has him attack Gao. Gao thn takes 1 damage, and with Sword Breaker's effect, his Drumsword gets destroyed. Gao then asks Tasuku why he had to do this alone, and why he did'nt ask anyone else like Gao for help, like he did before. Tasuku states that because Darkness Dragon World monsters are'nt easy to deal with, he had to seperate himself from Jack and become buddies with Demios Sword , a monster he had no bond with. He then states that since Gao and Drum are best friends, he wanted them to still have fun Buddyfighting and not risk everything like he did. Gao angrily states that, even though Tasuku was trying to help, he asks why does Tasuku want to grow up so fast and not enjoy his youth with friends. Tasuku then states that negotiating won't change Gao's mind, and decideds to finish him off using Purgatory Sword, Fatal. Characters *Gao Mikado **Drum Bunker Dragon *Tasuku Ryuenji **Jackknife Dragon **Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon *Baku Omori *Kuguru Uki *Rouga Aragami **Armorknight CerberusArmorknight Cerberus "A" *Tetsuya Kurodake **Demon Lord, Asmodai *Zanya Kisaragi **Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage *Akatsuki Kisaragi *Noboru Kodo **Dragon Knight, El Quixiote *Paruko Nanana **Martian UFO, Takosuke *Kiri Hyoru *Kazane Fujimiya **Bladewing Phoenix *Jin Magatsu *Genma Todoroki *Totsuo Doai *Kemura **Wind Fairy, Sylph *Commander I *Tsurugi Takihara *Stella Watson *Iron Claw Ikarino *Sophia Sakharov *Raremaro Tefudanokimi *Shusui Kanahebi *Shosetsu Kirisame *Kyoya Gaen *Gremlin *Elf Kabala *Hanako Mikado *Takashi Mikado *Hanae Juumonji *Seiichi Nobari (Mentioned) *Castle Store Manager Gao Mikado vs. Tasuku Ryuenji Both Gao and Tasuku raise their flags, and Buddyfight! The fight continues from the previous episode. Gao is at 3 life and has Systemic Dagger Dragon on his left, equipped Dragonblade, Drumsword and has Dragon Return System Set on the field. Tasuku has 1 life left and has equipped Purgatory Sword, Fatal and Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine Set on the field. 'Turn 4: Gao' Gao has casted Roaring Slash!! Gargantua Punisher!! on Tasuku but Tasuku casts Distortion Punisher!! in response, dealing 4 damage to Gao (Gao 3 to 0). However, Gao sends Dragon Return System and the top card of his deck into the drop zone. Since the top card of Gao's deck was a spell (Green Dragon Shield ), Gao revives with 2 life. Since Roaring Slash!! was casted and the effect of Distortion Punisher!! resolved, the Roaring Slash!! Gargantua Punisher continues, inflicting 5 damage to Tasuku (Tasuku 1 to 0). However, Tasuku sends Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine and the top card of his deck to the drop zone.Since the top card of Tasuku's deck was a spell (Black Dragon Shield Black Dragon Shield ), Tasuku revives with 2 life. Turn 5: Tasuku Tasuku draws a Distortion Punisher!!, then charges it into his gauge and draws again. He pays 1 gauge and casts Abyss Symphony to draw 2 cards. He calls Purgatory Knights, Sword Breaker Dragon to the left and attacks Gao with Sword Breaker. Because Sword Breaker dealt damage to Gao (Gao 2 to 1), his ability activates, destroying Drumsword. Tasuku attacks with Fatal but Gao casts Dragonic Formation, moving Systemic Dagger Dragon to the center and changing the attack target to him. Systemic gets destroyed. Turn 6: Gao Gao draws, charges and draws. Gao then pays 1 gauge and calls Jackknife Dragon to the center. He then asks Jack to attack but Tasuku counters with Black Dragon Shield, reducing the damage to 0 and letting him gain 1 life (Tasuku 2 to 3). Turn 7: Tasuku Tasuku draws, and skips his charge and draw. He calls Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon to the right. He has Demios and Sword Breaker link attack Jack, but Gao casts Dragon Barrier , preventing Jack from being destroyed. Tasuku activates Demios' ability, destroying Sword Breaker and standing Demios again. Demios proceeds to attack Jackknife but Gao casts Dragoenergy, raising Jack's power and defence by 3000 each, as well as giving him Counterattack. Jack's Counterattack destroys Demios. As Purgatory Sword, Fatal does not have enough power, Tasuku ends his turn. Turn 8: Gao Gao draws, charges and draws. He pays 1 gauge and calls Jackknife "Thunder Storm" on top of Jack. Jack then attacks Tasuku directly, dealing 3 damage to Tasuku (Tasuku 3 to 0). (Note: Gao didn't have to do this, as the original Jackknife Dragon had a base critical of 3 and Tasuku has 3 life lieft, no center monster and no hand cards. Gao could have just attacked with the original Jackknife instead of evolving him to Thunder Storm. This was probably done for dramatic effect.) Card Debuts Purgatory Knights, Sword Breaker Dragon Trivia